Michael McDonald
Michael McDonald (1964 - ) Not to be confused with musician Michael McDonald Film Deaths * Dance with Death (1991) Henry: Shot repeatedly by police when Michael attacks Maxwell Caulfield in a park. * Leprechaun 2 (1994) Waiter:'' Face burned off by steam after Warwick Davis stabs both of Michael`s hands to the counter. * ''Carnosaur 3: Prime Species (1996) [Police Officer Wilson]: Mauled to death and eaten (off-screen) by a dinosaur along with several other cocky police officers. * Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery (1997)' Flattened by Steamroller: Accidentally run over with a steamroller by Mike Myers, when Michael stands there screaming despite having plenty of time to get out of the way. (Played for comic effect.) TV Deaths * '''''MADtv Season 7 Ep. 2 (Brian`s secret Skill) (2001) Brian: Presumably killed along with Alex Borstein, Will Sasso, Frank Caliendo, and Stephnie Weir in an explosion after he farts and a gas stove is running. (Played for Comic Effect.) * MADtv Season 8 Ep. 24 '''(Bad Aim Cop) (2003)' [''Brooks]: Possibly dies after accidently shooting himself while trying to shoot Ron Pederson as revenge for shooting Michael in the thigh. (Played for Comic Effect.) * MADtv Season 9 Ep. 15 (Action News) ''(2004)' [''Lloyd Buckman]: Shot to death by an unseen gunman than by Nicole Parker who was trying to kill the unseen gunman responsible for the Chicago News Murders that have been taking place. (Played for Comic Effect.) * ''MADtv Season 12 Ep. 16 (Shark Cam)''' (2007) [Shark Watcher]:'' Drowned or eaten by the Great White shark named Bradley after it knocks the house in the ocean. (Played for Comic Effect.) * 'MADtv Season 14 Ep. 9 '(Saw IV: Jingle Hell)' (2008)' [''Jeffrey]: Hand cut off after he reaches into his stocking thinking the antidote is there. (Played for Comic Effect.) * MADtv Season 14 Ep. 13 ''(Dr. Phil Show) (2009) Dr. Phil'':'' ''Blown up by Debra Wilson`s telekinesis powers. (Played for Comic Effect.) * ''MADtv (Over Reacting Clerks) (2013) [Customer]: Shot in the back by a police officer when a clerk yells "Rape." (Played for Comic Effect.) * MADtv (Bridge to Terabithia Parody)'' [Father]:'' ''Commits suicide by hanging himself after being called a murderer when his kid goes missing that ends up going to Teribithia. (Played for Comic Effect.) * ''MADtv (Disneyland) [Ed]: Presumably shot to death by a sniper during the end of the sketch when his wife Nicole Parker alerts the sniper that he knows about the secret operation of disneyland via walky talky. (Played for Comic Effect.) Gallery 11009871 565827143557618 6271840065085554541 n-1-.jpg|Michael`s death in Austin Powers: International Man of Mystery(1997) 11695709 565827156890950 31339959996048569 n-1-.jpg|Michael`s death in Saw IV: Jingle Hell(2008) McDonald, Michael Category:Listed on Original Cinemorgue Category:Comedians Category:LGBT actors and actresses Category:Irish-American actors and actresses McDonald, Michael Category:Writers Category:Voice Actors Category:The Groundlings Alumni Category:Comedic death scenes Category:Death scenes by shooting Category:Death scenes by hanging Category:Death scenes by burning Category:Death scenes by explosion Category:Death scenes by crushing Category:Death scenes by suicide Category:Death scenes by drowning Category:Death scenes by accident Category:Death scenes by being eaten alive Category:Death scenes by devouring Category:Death scenes by blood loss Category:Death scenes by animal attack Category:Death scenes by murder Category:Death scenes by supernatural forces Category:Death scenes by dinosaur attack Category:Death scenes by female killer Category:People who died on Madtv Category:Off-screen deaths Category:Austin Powers Cast Members Category:People who died in a Leprechaun film Category:Leprechaun Cast Members Category:The Loud House cast members Category:Death scenes by hand trauma Category:Death scenes by back trauma